


The Adventures of Nono and Shiy

by Doceo_Percepto



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Mono and Six decide to take down the Signal Tower but that has little to do with the plot of this story, that's for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About 80% of the ideas and the plot in chapters 1 and 3 are the fault of [sulteos](https://sulteos.tumblr.com/post/187842423795/sans-%F0%9D%90%80-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%93), while the 2nd chapter is the fault of [Lena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenARTworkS). 
> 
> Thanks, you monsters.

“Have you ever tried just… not being hungry?” Mono suggested. See, he considered himself a pretty good friend of Six, but it was hard being friends with someone who periodically got so hungry that they’d eat other children. Actually, it mostly just made it hard to have any friends except her. 

“No, I’ve literally never tried that,” Six answered. “Why didn’t I ever think of that?”

It seemed like a good enough idea, so Six decided to try not to be hungry. Sometime later, she was hunched over, stomach growling, and she was showing all the signs that Mono had, at this point, pretty well understood to be signs someone’s about to die. 

“You look hungry,” Mono pointed out, scoldingly.

“I’m really trying not to be,” Six promised, salivating and looking at Mono in a way that really didn’t make him feel very safe. 

“Are you sure you’re trying hard enough?”

Another hunger pang went through her. “Trying really hard,” Six hissed through her teeth. 

Mono decided to bring her a rat. 

Rats weren’t as delicious as children, or at least so Mono understood, according to what Six said. But Mono didn’t really like killing kids. Not a fan of it. It would be nice if they could cure her appetite somehow. 

“Maybe you just need something else,” he pointed out one day.

“I dunno, nothing is quite like flesh and blood.”

“Here, I found this tin can,” Mono held out the can. 

“That doesn’t even have food in it,” Six pointed out.

“Well, no, you’re supposed to eat the can.” Mono frowned. “You can eat the can, right?”

“Have you ever seen a lamprey?” Six asked.

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Nothing.” She grabbed the can and fed it into her mouth, without chewing or anything. But it disappeared into her mouth bit by bit, accompanied by the screeching sound of metal ripping and twisting. Soon it was gone.

So yes, she could eat it. But apparently it didn’t go over so well, because within the hour she was hunched up, moaning in agony. 

“Monoo. Metal is really hard to digest,” she whined. “You know what’s better to digest? Kid’s bones. Hearts. Blood. Aaanything.”

“Six, please, I’m not feeding you a child.”

“I might die if you don’t feed me one.”

“Here’s some money.”

Six swallowed down the dollar bills, but that didn’t help her stomach ache at all apparently, as she continued to roll around on the ground in distress, bemoaning her situation. “You have horrible ideas, Mono. Just bring me something alive. Alive and squirming.”

“I’m beginning to think I do have horrible ideas,” Mono agreed. Why would feeding her inanimate objects help? That was dumb. But he could still get her more reasonable food. Mono turned around, tapping his lips and surveying the surroundings. Well, they’re close to the docks, so maybe he could steal a fish - 

Just as he was thinking that, he heard a horrible high-pitched screech. He whipped around, and couldn’t say that he was surprised to find Six sitting in a pool of blood, a decapitated seagull laying in front of her, the head nowhere in sight. Six licked her lips and smiled like Tree from Happy Death Day, except that her mouth was oozing blood and her hands were stained with it. 

“Oh, Six,” Mono said, while a laugh track played in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

For several months now, Mono had been luring children for Six to eat. It was just what friends do, okay? They help each other out. Sure, from an outside perspective, it might seem bad, luring kids to get their souls brutally devoured. That’s probably something a bad guy would do. But Mono was a hero, promise. It made sense if you thought about it enough. Personally, Mono tried not to think about it at all.

So anyway, the most recent time he fed her some innocent soul, Six told him the kid tasted bad, which was definitely something new, because Six had never been picky before. Honestly, if it was live and screaming, that’s all she ever wanted. So Mono was confused, but he wanted to be as accommodating as possible. After all, whenever they’d smuggle vegetables for him, Six took care to select his favorites. He could do the same, right?

So the next time Mono found a kid, he decided a taste-test was in order.

He brought the boy to a good secluded spot outside the city, where Six was waiting. 

“So, where’s the food?” The scrawny kid demanded, because everybody around here was looking for food, and Mono had promised some. Of course, he didn’t mention the boy was the food. 

“Hold still for a second,” Mono instructed him, grabbing his wrist.

The boy tilted his head to the side, confused. “What are you doing-"

Pulling up his paper bag to reveal his mouth, Mono bent over the kid’s forearm and bit, _hard. _Granted, his teeth weren’t as strong or as sharp as Six’s, so he unfortunately didn’t even manage to get a chunk of meat to determine if it tasted good or not. Also, the kid immediately released a yowl, and ripped away, disgust and pain on his features. 

“The hell is wrong with you, you weird paper bag asshole?” He yelled.

“Sorry,” Mono apologized. “I just wanted to see if you tasted good.”

“The fuck-?!”

“Does he?” Six asked, appearing at Mono’s side. 

“I don’t know. He tasted horrible to me,” Mono admitted. “Just like skin and meat.”

Six shrugged. “That’s great to me.”

“What the ff-“ the kid decided it was a bad idea to stick around, but Six snagged his ankle before he could make anywhere and then the air was filled with the sounds of screaming and crunching. Perfect. Another good meal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mono and Six decided that they were going to go on a mighty quest to bring down the Signal Tower and save all the children. A lot happened. Like, a lot of cool stuff. They learned and grew together, and fought off baddies, and did really great stuff. You would have loved to read it. Probably. But I don't know. I don’t know your life. 

Anyway, you’re definitely not gonna get to read all that character development and stuff. The important thing in any story is the destination, obviously. So they make it to the Signal Tower.

At the very top of the Tower, after a precarious but amazing battle that the two of them just barely made it out of alive, Mono and Six stand next to a huge console with like, fifty monitors. Too many monitors. Too, too many. 

“How do we bring it down?” Mono asked, panting from the exertion of his badassery. 

“I don’t know,” Six said, feeling pretty good because she mostly ate her way through all the enemies. 

“Wait, I see a plug.”

“Like, an outlet?”

“Yeah, hold on….” Mono wandered over to the plug and pulled it. Instantly, a deathly screech indicating the Tower dying was let loose. The lights exploded, the televisions exploded - well, pretty much everything exploded. And was now on fire. Simultaneously, all the enemies that Six didn’t eat screamed in horror, and all the billions of cages holding children burst open. 

“Was that it?” Six asked. “We just had to pull the plug?”

“Surprised nobody thought of it before," Mono said.

Children in army-like numbers poured forth from their cages, and they were full of rage. Oh what rage they were full of, rage and revenge. They were DONE being prisoners. Now they were the true masters. They would rule the Tower and the world. But only after getting their revenge. 

They pulled out flamethrowers and guns and knives and waged a glorious rebellion against the Adults. There are more fire. More explosions. Cries of battle and of victory. 

“Yay!” Six threw up her hands happily. “We did it Mono, we saved the city!”

“So we did, Six, so we did!”

A kid ran too close to Six, and then she ate him.

“Oh Six,” Mono said, and a laugh track played again. 

“Where is that coming from?” Six asked, chewing her way through the kid’s femur. 

“No clue.”

“I love happy endings,” Six sighed, grabbing the ankle of another kid and dragging him across the floor closer to her.

“Me too.”


End file.
